


The Fiery Life of Growly the Eevee

by lieano



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieano/pseuds/lieano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute short story about an eevee that thinks, despite all the evidence against it, he is a growlithe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fiery Life of Growly the Eevee

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short story I wrote for a friend based off of a weird experience he had. I forget which game he was playing, maybe it was Soul Silver. The trainer in the story is named after his in-game trainer and most of the canon story elements are based off his game play, seeing as it was my inspiration. He was also the one that gave Growly that dorky name haha. I hope you fall in love with this little misguided eevee as much as we have.

"What?"

Kaoru reached out a slow hand and grazed his calloused finger tips against a soft patch of brown fur. That wasn't right. This wasn't right. This wasn't supposed to happen. 

"Vee?" a high pitched voice echoed back, and two very large and very new amber orbs tilted slightly to the left. 

Kaoru picked up the very tiny new Eevee in his hands. He almost could use one palm to hold it, but favored for cradling it in two. He then looked between the new born and a pair of equally confused golden eyes that belonged to the father of this baby. His trusty Arcanine. The ditto that Arcanine had been close and comfy with for the past two months peeked out from behind one massive red and black leg. 

Alone in the backyard of the Daycare Center, the only noise to break the perceptual silence were the high pitched growls and barks of a large gaggle of baby growlithes by a pond to the left of Kaoru and his breeding pokemon. Two of the little fire pups broke away from their brothers and sisters and tumbled toward their confused trainer. He only barely noticed them, managing to tear his gaze away from the eevee in his hands just as they were pawing at his pant leg, growling and howling. The eevee also started to sqirm, eager to meet its siblings. Kaoru lowered the baby to the ground and watched with thoughtful eyes as it allowed itself to be tackled and then scampered off with the oblivious growlithes. 

"Well, the Gen's don't seem to notice," he mused to Arcanine who was also watching the babies squirm and play with each other. "But it'd feel weird calling him Gen 2-34. So what then." 

The growlithes accepted their new brother into the pack almost instantly, playfully nipping and growling it it's tan mane and coffee colored ears. At first it squeaked and giggled in reply, but then after a few seconds it started to imitate their growl. It was the wrong pitch and didn't sound like a growlithe at all, but Kaoru found himself smirking at the effort. "Growly." 

x x x  


Weeks passed. More growlithes were hatched in Kaoru's never ending search for a shiny pokemon. He slept with dreams of golden fur and a natural shimmering glow that people across the region would be jealous of. But every day, new batches of baby growlithes, all lovingly named Gen, were hatched and raised with the others, and Growly gained new role models. 

The eevee's favorite role model was his great legendary father himself. At least once a day, while their trainer was out exploring and incubating more growlithe eggs, Arcanine gathered his offspring in neat rows and taught them attacks of their lineage. Roar. Leer. Bite. Even the attacks that Growly was physically unable to learn, he was able to imitate in such a way that even he was totally unaware he was just roaring instead of Roaring. He was blissfully unaware of his mixed genes. Until one bright Tuesday morning. 

Arcanine looked over his children, observing them with fondness. Today was the day. He scanned the Growlithes, taking into consideration how each one had made him proud and was living his wonderful genes to the fullest. Then his eyes fell on Growly, and they lingered. He had raised the eevee no different than the others. And the fox pokemon had been very receptive. Today would be the biggest challenge at all. But if he wanted to be a true growlithe, Arcanine had hope that he would succeed. He inhaled deeply, then exhaled, a long thin train of fire escaping his open jaw. Ember. 

Baby growlithes spread out across the day care lawn, each reaching deep within them for that spark that made them unique. That power that made them fire pokemon and separated them from the other types. Growly watched with wonderment in his eyes as one by one, his brothers and sisters summoned little sparks or licks of flame poured out through their teeth. Excited and eager to master the attack as well, Growly imitated his siblings. He inhaled, then let out a short, pathetic squeak. The surrounding Gen's all stopped what they were doing and stared incredulously at their brother. Embarrassed, he inhaled and tried again. Nothing. Not even a spark. Not even smoke. The growlithes surrounding him started to demonstrate their own weak embers. But as hard as he tried and as closely as he imitated them, nothing came out. 

That evening, with the setting sun painting the sky a fire red, Kaoru returned, three new growlithes biting at the wheels of his bike. He returned to find a gaggle of very pleased baby growlithes, one sleeping Arcanine with a snoozing ditto against his chest, and one eevee in the far corner of the yard. Drawn within himself. Ears lowered and tail wrapped around him as if it was a blanket. 

"Growly?" Kaoru asked, approaching the baby eevee slowly. "Are you okay?" 

"Veeee," the normal type sighed. 

Kaoru wrapped his arms around Growly's legs and drew the baby into his chest. "I saw all your brothers and sisters learned ember today." 

Growly was silent. 

"Had trouble finding your own fire, huh?" 

He lifted his gaze to meet his Trainers, sadness reflecting in suppressed tears. 

"Hold on, I got you something today." Kaoru set Growly down for a few minutes to dig into one of his deep pockets. The eevee watched half halfheartedly until a glimmer of gold and red caught his eye. 

It was a jaggedly cut stone with a golden core and crimson lining on the surface. In the very center of the rock, which sat full in Kaoru's open palm, there was a small fire, flickering with life. 

"It's called a fire stone," the trainer explained to his curious eevee. "It'll help you find your flame." 

Without a second thought, Growly lunged at the rock. He was desperate. Anything to help him be like his siblings. Like his father. But he skidded in the dirt when Kaoru swiftly withdrew his hand. "But it'll change you, Growly. A lot. It might even change some things in your heart. I want you to really think about it before you use it." 

Growly tore his gaze away from the fire to look at his trainer. He took a few moments to note the sincerity in the human's eyes before he looked to his left. A furry lump of red with black strips rose and fell slowly. The sleeping arcanine. His idol. He wanted to make his father proud. 

"Eevee," Growly nodded at Kaoru, meeting his gaze full on, hoping that his own sincerity was obvious. 

Kaoru smirked and pushed the rock forward, setting it on the ground in front of the eevee. Growly sniffed it tentatively, then took a deep breath and pressed his nose against the rock. 

x x x 

Arcanine stretched as he was released from the pokeball. It had been a while since he was able to battle. He roared at his, not one, but two opponents. A Venasaur and an Executaur. Two? He had never done a double battle before. 

"Don't worry Arcanine, you're not alone!" Kaoru called before tossing his second pokeball. 

There was a flash and a hearty squeak. Arcanine looked over his shoulder and smirked at the Flareon beside him. Growly was crouched and ready to go. 

Kaoru called out the first attack. A fire spin. With agility to rival a Rapidash, Growly leapt forward, fire falling from his mouth and enveloping his body as he went in for the attack against the Venasaur. Arcanine couldn't have been prouder of his son.


End file.
